Rain, you, and me
by Minguy
Summary: Hujan deras membuat Wonwoo terjebak bersama Mingyu di sebuah halte. "Kupikir aku menyukaimu, sunbae" MEANIE


**Rain, you, and me**

•

 _ **'Kupikir aku menyukaimu, sunbae'**_

•

 **[MEANIE]**

 **Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo**

•

•

•

•

•

Wonwoo menatap lemas payungnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Tidak ada harapan. Badai hujan dengan angin yang sangat kencang mengurungnya disebuah halte kecil di pinggir jalan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya yang sudah basah akibat menerjang badai hingga sampai ke halte ini sepertinya tak akan kunjung kering. Butiran air yang dibawa angin tetap saja menerpa tubuhnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin aku harus menginap disini"

Wonwoo bergumam entah pada siapa. Sepertinya ia sudah benar benar pasrah jika ia harus tinggal di halte ini sampai badai hujan ini reda-mungkin saja sampai pagi.

Namun ia tak seorang diri. Diujung kursi sana ada seseorang. Wonwoo tak tahu siapa. Dengan celana dan _hoodie_ hitam yang menutupi kepalanya menambah kesan mengerikan pada orang itu. Maraknya kasus pencopetan, penculikan, hingga pelecehan membuat Wonwoo semakin merapat ke sisi lainnya.

Matanya terus melirik was-was kearah orang itu. Ia sudah menyiapkan payungnya, entah saja orang itu akan melakukan hal yang tak terduga, jadi Wonwoo bisa memukulnya.

Kegiatan Wonwoo rupanya disadari oleh orang itu. Sebelum mata mereka sempat bertumbukan, Wonwoo segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mulutnya berkicau merapalkan apa saja doa yang mungkin saja membuat orang itu pergi.

Wonwoo merasakan orang itu semakin mendekatinya. Dengan kedua tangan ia memegang payung.

"Pergi menjauh dariku!" Teriak Wonwoo.

Payung yang semulanya biasa saja kini ia kembangkan ke arah orang itu. Mencoba menghalau segala sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan orang itu lakukan kepadanya, walau ia tak yakin itu akan berhasil.

"Hahaha..."

Tak sesuai ekspektasinya, orang itu malah ketawa, Membuat Wonwoo heran. Ia menurunkan payungnya dan mengintip.

"Mingyu?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan lolos dari mulut Wonwoo. Ia menatap adik kelasnya itu dengan senang. Setidaknya ia tahu adik kelasnya itu bukanlah seorang pencopet, penculik, atau apapun.

Mingyu tak berhenti ketawa. Membuat Wonwoo merengutkan wajahnya. Dengan kesal ia memukul lengan Mingyu.

"Ya! Berhentilah tertawa!"

Mingyu berhenti tertawa. Walaupun satu atau dua cekikikan masih keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, _Sunbae_? Kau benar benar lucu"

Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit memerah. Entah malu, marah, atau bisa jadi karena dingin-mengingat hujan tak kunjung reda.

"Jangan bahas masalah itu"

Wonwoo menampilkan wajah datarnya. Menyangkal perkataan mingyu yang menjurus ke perbuatannya tadi. Sesungguhnya ia benar benar malu. Berteriak seperti gadis benar benar bukan dirinya.

Wonwoo maupun Mingyu sama sama diam. Kehabisan topik yang akan dibicarakan. Memilih menatap butiran hujan yang tak kujung berhenti turun dari langit.

Wonwoo memeluk erat tubuhnya ketika angin menerpanya. Baju yang belum kering dan angin benar benar bukan perpaduan yang sangat bagus. Dingin sekarang serasa menusuk tulang Wonwoo.

" _Sunbae_ , kau bisa menggunakan _hoodie_ ku"

Mingyu menyodorkan _hoodie_ nya kedepan Wonwoo. Dengan pandangan senang sekaligus tak enak Wonwoo menatap Mingyu.

"Tak apa, _Sunbae_. Setidaknya bajuku kering"

Mingyu yang mengerti isi fikiran Wonwoo langsung meletakkan _hoodie_ itu dipangkuan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih"

Wonwoo tersenyum ke Mingyu. Menampilkan _eye smile_ yang jarang ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Dengan segera ia memakai _hoodie_ tersebut.

Segelintir kehangatan membuat Wonwoo kembali mengeratkan pelukan ketubuhnya. Ia menatap hujan yang sedikit reda namun masih bisa membuat basah.

"Kau belum pulang kerumah, _Sunbae_?"

"Aku dari tempat les. Kau juga, belum pulang kerumah?"

"Rumah teman"

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya suara kecil hujan yang bertumbukkan dengan atap halte yang mengisi kesunyian.

Kini hujan benar benar reda. Hanya tetesan tetesan kecil yang turun. Meninggalkan genangan air yang terdapat hampir di sepanjang jalan. Wonwoo berdiri. Melipat payungnya dan memasukkannya ke tas. Tak mungkin ia menggunakan payung yang sudah benar benar rusak.

"Aku akan pulang"

Mingyu menoleh, mendapati pemuda disebelahnya sudah berdiri.

"Pakai saja, Sunbae" cetus Mingyu saat Wonwoo terlihat ingin melepas _hoodie_ yang dipinjaminya.

"Eum.. terima kasih. Akan kukembalikan besok" jawab Wonwoo dengan nada ragu.

Netranya menangkap pemuda disebelahnya yang ikut berdiri. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat pemuda itu meraih tangannya.

"Ah.. aku akan mengantar _sunbae_ " jelas pemuda itu saat pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya menampilkan raut bingung.

Wonwoo menarik tangannya sehingga tautan mereka terlepas. "Kau tak perlu mengantarku"

"Aku tetap akan mengantarmu"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, _sunbae_. Disini marak terjadi kejahatan. Apakah kau mau dicopet, diculik, atau bahkan.. diperkosa?"

Pernyataan final Mingyu membuat Wonwoo bungkam. Wajahnya yang merah karena dingin kini tambah memerah. Apa apaan perkataannya? Diperkosa? _Heol_..

Wonwoo menatap pemuda itu sengit. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo itu tetaplah laki-laki. Tentu saja melindungi diri sendiri Wonwoo bisa. Pertanyaan pemuda itu benar benar membuat Wonwoo marah, kesal, dan sedikit malu.

"Terserah kau saja"

Memilih mengabaikannya, Wonwoo berjalan mendahului pemuda itu. Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda itu benar benar akan mengantarnya -Wonwoo bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mengikutinya-.

15 menit telah berlalu semenjak Wonwoo beranjak meninggalkan halte tadi. Namun tak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari kedua insan yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas, membuat gumpalan udara keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis itu.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendapati tempat tujuannya telah didepan mata. Wonwoo berbalik, menatap pemuda yang kini ikut berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk, "masuklah _sunbae_ "

Wonwoo balas mengangguk dan mulai berjalan memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' lagi dan 'hati hati di jalan'.

" _Sunbae_!"

Langkah Wonwoo berhenti. Ia berbalik dan mendapati adik kelasnya itu tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Kupikir aku menyukaimu"

Seruan itu mengiringi Mingyu yang kini mulai melangkah jauh sambil melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terdiam tepat didepan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Sialan anak itu"

Wonwoo tersenyum malu malu, ia rasa wajahnya seperti akan meledak saat itu juga. Ia menggeleng, menghilangkan kilas kejadian tadi dan segera masuk kerumah.

•

•

•

•

•

 **END**

 **Aku gak bisa mikir judul ff yang bagus. Huhu..**

 **Ini cerita lama yang aku temuin di laptop dan ternyata banyak banget ff meanie yang kubuat dan gak selesai, salah satunya ini. Dan daripada kebuang mending kulanjut walau mungkin aja udah beda dari alur awal. Mungkin aku bakal ngelanjut ff lain kalo sempat dan gak kena WB-dan jika ada yang berminat membaca.**

 **Okee.. makasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita abalku. Dan makasih juga yang bersedia menekan tombol review, nge fav dan nge follow cerita aku yang sebelum sebelumnya.**

 **Dan kayak biasaa.. review dong buat yang satu ini!**


End file.
